


Remarked

by Colamiilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blackwatch, Daddy Reyes, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, re-written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Rewritten version of my earlier fic marked. Not everyone was born with a soul mark, Hanzo himself didn’t have one until his brother was born.





	1. Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910914) by [Colamiilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk). 



He’d never escape his mark, a burning blue mark that never seemed to stop growing. Heat radiated off the surface, a constant reminder of the past he wished to escape. 

He still remembered the mark blooming across his heart the day his brother was born, a crying mess that calmed down within his arms. Tiny hands grasping onto his fingers. 

Genji’s eyes from the beginning moments of his life to his last were filled with love, always looking at Hanzo with melancholy even through in their darkest times. After his death he refused to leave Hanzo’s side, their mark growing bigger and his scent of sakura blossoms and tears never seeming to fade. 

When the curling dragon began to darken, clouds condensing around them making it look as if mark was rotting away. It had become an infection he needed to let breathe, to even hope escaping the branding sensation. 

He supposed it was his price for holding the blade that would cut down his brother, to let everyone see his mistakes; but it still felt that he had more of a debt to repay. 

\--

Plush mesh hands wrapped around his own, pulling them against their metallic chest. It kept claiming to be Genji, to be his darling brother, his other half. 

He had almost wanted to laugh at the other; pretending to be his brother was not only completely insulting but also a horrible ploy. As if his brother would come back to him, surviving his brutal death, even if possible would guarantee he’d never return. 

He knew this wasn’t Genji, he had seen his greying corpse that held fast against his fingers wrapped in his brother’s arms just as he had been born. His grey eyes staring at Hanzo slowly losing emotion as his life escaped him. 

The omnic in front of him moved it’s hand to grasp at Hanzo’s pointer finger. Looking away from him in sadness. The green of its visor no longer shining directly into his eyes.

“Anija, do you not love me anymore?” it’s lights seemed to dim and the excited humming of the fans stopping. It’s metallic voice warbling, as it’s hand rested against it’s faceplate. 

“Please Ani, I just want you back..” a loud click followed by the sound of steam forcing it’s way out. Letting go he watches the other grab a piece of black cloth from the back to help wiggle it off. Immediately he draws back, the smell of blossoms and tears now mixed with metal. Vibrant green hair beginning to peek out of the back; time seems to slow down, he doesn’t want to see what else is hiding underneath. 

When time picks up and brown doe eyes are looking away filled with tears. He sees the other trying not to cry at his brothers rejection. He hasn’t really changed at all, his skin is scarred but not noticeably so. Just left over lines from skin grafts and various other operations. The only thing that broke the illusion of it being Genji was the green flush, the redness of life completely erased. 

There at a stand still, Hanzo refusing to accept reality and Genji biting his finger trying to not cry over his brother's expression of hate. Did his brother really hate him? Had his death really been to try and get rid of him? Shuddering at the silence of rejection Genji couldn’t hold back sobbing at his brothers apparent disgust in his survival. 

Hiding his exposed face, his faceplate fell to the floor, Genji tried to control his hiccups to talk. 

“Ani-ani-ja, do you really wish I was still dead? Did I really come back just for you to reject me again?” Sighing loudly Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. His throat felt heavy, believing this was actually Genji, even though he had convinced himself it wasn’t. His voice sounded strained, hurt but he still coughed out the words.

“Genji, you shouldn’t be here. Leave.” even if this was his brother, he wanted Genji far away from himself. Genji deserved better than him, he wanted his brother to be as safe and as protected as possible; and he knew that wasn’t with him. It didn’t stop his heart from squeezing painfully at the little broken chirp Genji made in response.

“If you really hate me then leave yourself, show me how little I mean.” He was trying to sound firm and brave but the wet sniffles really ruined his attempt. Hanzo stiffened, trying to leave as quickly as possible. It took him awhile to notice he wasn’t moving, he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried, leave his baby brother behind. Not again. 

“I- I can’t Genji. Just go, it's better for the both of us.” 

“No! Hanzo I want to be with you! If you really don’t want me by your side then it should be easy to leave!” starting to cry himself Hanzo wiped his eye in annoyance. 

“You’ve always been much too stubborn Sparrow.”

\----

Hanzo had been learning English as soon as he knew Japanese. Sadly, it didn’t help at all with talking amongst the overwatch members he had come to know as ‘colleagues.’ Even Genji could do better, having no issue despite the fact his english was terrible and he couldn’t read a lick of it. 

His problem wasn’t so much about communication. It was more a sinking feeling of guilt every time someone strained to smile at him; clearly disgusted at what he had done. Most of the time Genji was by his side, drawing attention to himself and away from his not so well-liked brother.  
Every once in awhile Genji would be called away by his omnic ‘teacher’, who was supposed to be a monk. Even without tone or facial expression Hanzo somehow knew how much Zenyatta hated him, he had learned early on to never be alone with the other. 

So far no one had bothered to talk to him, his past and his demeanor that screamed ‘leave me alone’ was enough to scare even the most social off. 

But as usual there was that one person who didn’t understand how to take hints. A large man dressed as a cowboy plopped down next to him taking up as much space as he possibly could.

“Hey darlin’.” Hanzo suppressed a groan of annoyance, hoping if he didn’t acknowledge the other at all that he’d get bored and leave. The other paused for a while humming slightly before asking.

“Do you know english?” Whipping his head towards the other in anger, he only noticed his mistake when he saw the other smile cheekily.

“Ah. Just kiddin’ I know you do. You’re Genji’s brother yeah?” Grimacing at the other completely ignoring any hints to go the hell away. He answered hoping that if he finished off the question the other would be happy enough to leave. 

“Yes, what gave it away?” His tone was bored and patronizing all at once, something he had practiced very often with Genji. 

“Ah I guess there wasn’t a huge point in asking, I knew that too. Just trying to make conversation ya know?” 

“Why?”

“Hahah, straight down to business eh? I guess you were a heir! But I don’t like that way of talking, huh? The names Mccree. I’d ask you for yours but i’m willing to bet you wouldn’t answer Hanzo.” Feeling his blood pressure rise he wanted the other to just burst on the spot. Taking a shaky breath he answered as level as he could.

“..Good to know.” It came out strained; much to his disappointment, but still managed to get his point across.

“Well i don’t want you to burst a blood vessel, i just came to say i could show you around. We’ve gotten a lot of new members!” Arching an eyebrow Hanzo huffed in annoyance.

“No thanks.” The other chuckled with a cocky smile on his face. 

“I assumed you’d say that, the offer wasn’t even that sincere. I’d do it if ya wanted but i couldn’t see you saying yes. I guess my point was wasn’t clear enough; we got new members.”  
“Yeah, i heard.” 

“Hahah, you need to think a bit harder darlin’ let me rephrase it; not everyone knows who Genji is.” Squinting in angry confusion it dawned on him, he grew angrier at the others lack of filter and scoffed.

“Now you’re getting it! See ya later darlin’; and don’t scowl to much ya look reinhardt’s age or something.” The other sauntered off to presumably bother someone else. He sat there trying to calm himself down from his blind rage, losing track of the time trying to remember how to not be angry. 

“Ani? What’s wrong?” A small mesh hand brushed against his shoulder bringing him out of his reverie. Cool metal brushing against his face in a mock kiss. 

“Nothing, just met someone.” Genji seemed to perk up.

“I’m glad Anija, for a while i thought you’d never make friends!” The snarky statement had an underlying positive note, but Hanzo still wanted to break even with the others cocky mood. 

“Quiet Sparrow, I’ll still spend time with you.” Genji froze slightly, the mechanical edge to his voice amplifying with his whine. 

“Ani you know that’s not what I meant!” 

\---

Genji was still as small as he remembered him, always choosing to have a good time rather than train. Genji was never as strong but made up for it with flexibility and agility. 

Hanzo watched quietly as Angela helped remove the metal encasing, connecting the ports she removed to multiple machines within the room. The steady beeping and whoosh of the forced oxygen pump being the only sound in the room. 

It was tense, Angela clearly didn’t want him anywhere near Genji and even further from him when he was outside of his enhancements. Normally he wouldn’t bother being near her, not wanting to deal with the steady hate going his way, but learning that she could actually remove the suit genji lived in, he had to go see. 

As everything was removed, Angela begrudgingly left to work on fixing his parts. Looking over Genji, he sighed in melancholy. His brother no longer had arms or legs, the metal around his jaw and ears was unremovable along with the ports lining his stomach. Countless IV’s plugged into him through the ports, a oxygen mask tight around his face and tubes going down his nose. It hurt to see him this way, but he was grateful to see his little brother again.  
The bright green soul mark peeked out of the top of his shorts, still as vibrant as the day he got it. A tightness swelled into warmth in Hanzo’s chest as he held Genji’s sleeping form.


	2. Blackwatch days

Mccree stared down at the Shimada’s, Genji messily trying to climb a tree without knocking over a nest and Hanzo yelling for him to get down. He never understood the two of them, he remembers when Genji woke up for the first time. Mccree had forcibly held him down while they attempted to rebuild his body. almost throwing up watching them cut off his mangled limbs and replace his organs with false counterparts. 

He remembers the silence of the other, refusing to acknowledge what had happened. Where he was, what was expected of him. He almost seemed dead, the steady beeping was the only thing that let them know he wasn’t just a limp corpse. 

Eventually General Reyes was sent in, he was know to be horrible at recruiting people, but the best at recruiting the children considered long gone. Even he didn’t have any luck, just a quiet stare and mumbled words in japanese. 

He watched reyes come back to the conference room kicking a chair over in frustration. 

“He doesn’t even know English! How the hell can we even help!” A quiet silence spread over the room, waiting for Gabriel to calm down enough to be productive. 

“But he talked?” Angela’s hopeful voice called from the back, tired and stressed but still motivated to help. 

“Yeah, the only thing we could get each other to understand was his age and,” pausing slightly Reyes shaked his head in annoyance. 

“He’s seventeen.” It was short and clipped, said through his gritted teeth. 

“And.. what Gabe?” Morrison’s commanding voice while having no effect on Gabriel was urgent and concerned. 

“He just kept asking about his brother, Hanzo. I don’t know what he was saying, he just kept saying that name.” Angela sighed loudly, causing attention to drift towards her.

“Yes he was like that when he first woke up, it's to be expected that he’d still be on that. Our research showed that the brothers were extremely close, but the elder ended up attempting to kill Genji.” 

“And we’re recruiting him to kill his older brother?” Angela glared at Morrison in disgust.   
“Yes, that is what you had planned.” 

\---

“Why don’t you go cry to your brother?” The dead silence in the room hadn’t been what he had been expecting. If so much of a pin dropped the tense atmosphere would cushion it. Genji hadn’t even reacted as Mccree had wanted; instead just blankly staring back at him. 

Angela was the first to react, slapping Mccree so hard he had to draw back to not fall over from the force of it. Her eyes shone with tears and an anger that felt horribly out of place on her face.

The tension rose in throat and when he got dragged away by reyes, he was grateful to be taken out of the situation even though he knew whatever was waiting for him would hurt. 

The door slammed firmly against the frame as Reyes threw him inside his office. 

“What’s your problem? He’s your teammate at least be civil!” Scoffing Mccree rubbed his swollen cheek.

“He had it coming, the guys a class act jerk.” Being pulled up by his bandana and shirt front he refused to break eye contact with the other, firmly standing his ground. 

“Maybe he deserved something but not that Jesse. You know very well what you did was fucked up. What if he made fun of your little sister? You’ve been a jerk, do you deserve it?” 

“How dare you? I’d kill him.” Dropping him at once he pinched his nose, 

“Can’t you get it through your thick head that that’s what you did?” 

“It's not the same! Genji doesn’t have any reason to be upset with me! Everything i said was true! I don’t get why you guys baby him so much! He’s horrible!”

“And you’re not? Do you not think we gave you more than your fair chance? We let you be a violent asshole and still recruited you. Are you really so immature to hate Genji cause he’s getting more attention than you?” Falling into a shameful silence Mccree couldn’t think of a single thing to say back to that. 

“Shape up Jesse, you can’t act this way forever.” Opening the door to let a small sliver of light in Reyes disappeared leaving Jesse to sit in the darkness of his office. The door stayed slightly open but he kicked it closed, not wanting to be exposed to the bright light of judgement.

\---

“Hey darlin’s.” Genji felt his back crawl at the others voice, with his brother here ignoring the other’s presence wasn’t an option. He had been the one to say that everyone in Overwatch were great people, his brother had just started to meld in; going back now would be set Hanzo’s opinions on overwatch in stone.

“Hello Mccree.” Whipping his head back in shock he looked at his brother with a expression of pure betrayal. 

“Huh? What! Brother?” Spotting Mccree’s nervous cocky smile in the corner of his eye he felt his blood boil. He didn’t have much time to speculate before he felt his brother push his head down ruffling his covered hair like when they were kids. At first he almost purred at the familiarity but quickly ducked behind his brother in panic when he felt his mask start to slip from being knocked around. 

Feeling Mccree’s eyes trained on him in a smug curiosity he bristled, wishing Hanzo was a little more taller than himself. An inch wasn’t enough to completely hide himself from the giants looming view. 

“What are you two up to this lovely day?” He was addressing Hanzo but refused to look away from Genji, he had never seen Genji act this way before. The other Blackwatch agent was always the most cruel condensing person in there entire department. To see him act demure was almost enough to turn him on, grateful that someone could bring him down a peg from his normal snarky ways. 

Now a days he was less cruel, more balanced then he used to be but he still refused to do anything asked of him unless he got something in return. He had always been a greedy asshole that would binge on anything pleasurable.

Being his partner he had seen how Genji operated, he could only imagine what he was like when he was still human. The guy knew how attractive he was and could get anyone to do what he wanted when they were off on a mission. It was never even the slightest bit helpful though, using his ability more for his own fun then to complete their work. 

No matter how hard he tried Mccree had never been able to rile up Genji, he had always remained impassive and cocky. Seeing that it was possible to mess with him, Well to say the least Mccree would do anything to figure out how to. He wanted to see the other cry and shake begging him for mercy, a fitting payback to all the shit he had put Jesse through. 

“If you want i can show you around, your little brother can come to of course. But i'm sure he already knows his way around.” Mccree smile couldn’t manage to stay friendly, finally matching his eyes with a snake like intention.


End file.
